Brielle Baker
Brielle Baker is one of the graduate students of the Aquacorde City Pokémon Academy and a main character of Z: A Kalos Journey. She is written by Kitty. Physical Appearance Brielle stands at 5'6" with waist-length, hazel brown wavy hair and bright blue eyes that match her peachy skin tone. Interesting things to note about Brielle, apart from not having the best bust size out there, is her slightly red patches on her arms and legs and some parts of her neck and back that makes her look like she has some weird allergic reaction to everything when in fact, it's just a birthmark. It’s not exactly visible from far away, only when up close and already far in her personal space. Brielle's main attire consists of loose fitting, comfortable clothes paired with skirts and shoes. Her current favourite are faded v-neck dresses with a loose brown jacket cardigan hybrid with matching boat shoes. During the contest at Parfum Palace, Brie wore a velvety fuchsia coloured long gown with a small, blue gem at the center that matched her eyes, courtesy of Pierre. Background Born in Hearthome city, Brielle was raised to be kind and accepting of everyone and everything. (As everyone can see, the parenting didn’t turn out as well as they had hoped.) Brielle’s mother was a senior helper at the Poffin house while her father was a travelling businessman, always having to go out of town for work purposes. Back at Hearthome, Brie was fond of staying either at the Amity Square or the Contest Hall, as her parents were almost often busy, and at least there she could interact with the Pokemon and passing trainers. It was there where she started developing her love for cute Pokemon, and contests. Eventually, she started to volunteer in helping out the trainers, although she spend a bit more time at the Contest Hall due to the extra perks of helping the contestants style their Pokemon to their liking. Of course, this meant more time spent with the gym leader and ex-contest star Fantina, who taught her that every Pokemon has their own appeal, and everyone can be a star, no matter who they are, or what their Pokemon may be. Whenever Brie is not at the Amity Square, she is at the Contest Hall. When she is not at those two places, she would most likely be at home, as it would be a sign that her brother has come to visit. There she learned to battle wisely, a skill she often used in controlling her temper. This was the norm for Brielle until one day, her father got a call from his higher ups that he was required to move to Kalos, for his promotion. Seeing that the travels were getting farther away, the family decided to move, to Brie’s disappointment. There, she was enrolled in the academy at Aquacorde town, and graduated with above average marks, a hyperactive Goomy, and a dream to follow her idols in the contest scene as Kalos’ first contest star. Personality Brielle Baker is what people would call, a cute bitch. While being kind enough to tolerate people and their eccentricities, she’s very judgmental, and would likely snub anyone if she doesn’t deem them cute. Because of that, people who don’t pass her expectations find it hard to get along with her and her bitchy attitude. To people that are cute, however, she is much nicer and her bitchy attitude turns to a nearly complete 360, compliments and all. This also applies to Pokemon, but lately she’s been more accepting of their quirks. Slowly but surely, she’s seeing that people can be cute in their own way. Brielle can either be a great ally, or a really awful one. She is extremely observant, able to notice even miniscule changes in anything. However, this only happens when she is focused. The problem is, Brie is also easily distracted. Anything that one can think would distract her, it would. It applies greatly to cute stuff, like Pokemon plushies and all. She often combines her attitudes with her rational sense of risk taking to know whether an action would be worth the effort or not, as seen in Ambrette town where she willingly played with Nicky to avoid risk of getting hit by even more volleyballs on the way back. In battle, Brie’s skill can be compared to that of an experienced trainer. While not being the best, she can handle her own, even in situations. Her only limitation is her lack of creative skill, as she was too entranced by other people’s creative talents to develop her own. She tries to remedy that by asking for feedback, especially if things went wrong on something that she worked hard on. She still has a lot to learn. The Journey TBA Pokemon On Hand Toffee // Goomy F with Sap Sipper Moveset: Poison Tail, Bubble, Absorb, Protect, Dragon Breath ; Held Item: None Toffee is Brie's starter Pokemon, received from Professor Sycamore upon graduating the academy. Being the youngest of the entire list of chosen starters, Toffee is very hyperactive, always bouncing around and finding the positives in every situation, treating everyone as her friend--or potential friend-to-be's. Because of this, Toffee has slight problems with distinguishing friend from foe, and would "attack" aimlessly without adult supervision. As she is a Goomy, Toffee needs to be moistened every now and then, prompting Brie to buy her a spray bottle for Toffee's moisturizing sessions. Mascarpone (Mascar) // Cottonee M with Prankster Moveset: Fairy Wind, Encore, Stun Spore, Mega Drain, Cotton Spore, Razor Leaf ; Held Item: Miracle Seed Mascar was obtained not long after Brie left on her journey. The Cottonee was once the target of a really rambunctious Fletchling, who was using the cloud of Cottonee as target practice. Mascar is a sneaky Pokemon, preferring to abuse his ability and hit opponents with status inducing moves and annoy them to death. Mascar is also a neat freak, preferring to stay by Brie's side most of the time rather than hang out with the other Pokemon (namely Toffee) in fear of getting his fluff dirty. Macaroon (Roon) // Ambipom M with Pick Up Moveset: Brick Break, Sand Attack, Dual Chop, Astonish, Double Hit, Swift ; Held Item: '''None Caught in Santalune forest, Roon is seen as the current hitter of Brie's party. He loves to fight and fight well, as shown in Santalune Forest where he made a silent truce with Brie to defeat the fire types that were causing ruckus in the alcove. Roon is also responsible, babysitting and protecting Toffee (not that she needs protecting, really...) while Brie does important tasks. Roon also doesn't give up easily even in helpless situations, as seen in the battle in the Lumiose canals where he faced off with a Rotom, and evolved just to protect his trainer. The Ambipom is also shown to have Kleptomaniac tendencies, where he just picks something up that catches his fancy and stores it away, as seen in Santalune Forest where he showed Brie his stash of shiny objects. '''Parfait // Vanillite M with Ice Body Moveset: Autotomize, Icicle Spear, Icy Wind, Mist, Avalanche ; Held Item: NeverMeltIce The fourth caught Pokemon of Brie's team, Parfait is... special. He is a heartbroken soul, dumped by his crush (not that his crush knew) in Lumiose for a female Vanillite. However, even when he is heartbroken, he is still a gentlemon, protecting those in need, shown in their first meeting where he mistook Brie licking a Strawberry Casteliacone for a trapped shiny female Vanillite that was too shocked to ask for help. Being sass incarnate, Parfait won't hesitate in sharing his thoughts, especially to a certain Psychic Pokemon if he wants Brie to know something. Mochitsuki (Mochi) // Munna F with Telepathy Moveset: Barrier, Psywave, Defense Curl, Lucky Chant, Yawn ; Held Item: None Mochi was met by Brie at Hotel Camphrier in Camphrier town, given to her by a retired Contest Star that shared the same thoughts as her Musharna: for the young ones to know and enjoy Contests on their own. Mochi is a curious soul, always wandering around and eating people's dreams. She often eats Brielle's dreams whenever she feels them getting "tainted", blacking her out slightly. Mochi is also ironically the voice of reason, using her Telepathy ability to hint to Brie whenever she feels something is a bad idea, or to let her know what her other Pokemon are feeling. She's currently being taught by Brie proper dream eating manners. Stored None atm. Relationships Main Cast Kade Andrews Brielle met Kade at the academy and had formed a rather interesting friendship with him. While she is always annoyed of him due to many things-- one being flying fetishes ("Birds aren't cute!"), she does quietly appreciate his company and reluctantly admit that he has potential in some creative skill. For some reason, Kade never realizes that it's Brie even when he's staring her in the face, with the trainer card showing and facing up towards him. She's slowly accepting the fact that Kade is just Kade and can never change. He is currently named "Dumbfuck" in her Holocaster. Jackson Crane While they did graduate together at the academy, Brielle never paid any attention to Jackson Crane, despite his growing reputation for being tough and scary, only really meeting him due to Professor Sycamore's request for her to pretty him up and prepare him for contests. Despite Jackson's attempts on being rough and mean, Brie didn't give a shit, he did not look cute. However, she eventually accepted his kind of cute after hearing his story and seeing the results of his transformation. Due to her lying about the hair dye, she is currently hiding from him and waiting for him to calm down before meeting again. NPCs Pierre Couronne A relatively famous fashionista that designs a lot of gorgeous outfits for contest stars and models alike. Pierre visited the Sinnoh region when Brielle was still a kid and stayed at her parent's house for a while, as they accepted them in their home while all the other inns were all full. One of the family friends, Pierre has really high hopes for Brie winning the Kalos Grand Festival and would often scold her for not living up for his expectation, while all the same providing the necessary props and costumes that Brie needs in her contests. Trivia * Her birthday is on November 7 * Her Pokemon are all named after food, matching her last name aesthetic. Category:Aquacorde Graduates Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Cast